The present invention relates to a module plug for telecommunication, and more particularly to such a module plug which comprises a circuit board mounted in a mounting space on a casing to hold a front terminal rack and a rear terminal rack and a plurality of terminals in terminal holes on the front terminal rack and the rear terminal rack, a top cover covered on the casing and fastened to the rear terminal rack to hold a signal line, permitting the electrical wires of the signal line to be respectively forced into contact with the terminals on the rear terminal rack, the circuit board being convenient for the installation of an interference prevention circuit to prevent the terminals from interfering with one another.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a module plug designed for connection to a module jack according to the prior art. The module plug is connected to a signal line, having a clip at the bottom for fastened to the module jack, and a plurality of terminals arranged in parallel slots at the front side for contact with respective terminals in the module jack. After the electrical wires of the signal line are, after removable of insulator, inserted into respective wire holes on the module plug, and then fastened to the terminals respectively. Because the bare conductors of the electrical wires have a certain length and arranged close to one another side by side, a terminal interference problem tends to occur during a data transmission more particularly to 100 MHZ high frequency data transmission. Furthermore, because the electrical wires are arranged in parallel, it is difficult to interchange the positions between the electric wires.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a module plug which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a module plug which can be conveniently installed with an interference prevention circuit to prevent signal transmission interference between the terminals. It is another object of the present invention to provide a module plug which allows the positions of the electrical wires of the signal line to be conveniently interchanged. According to one aspect of the present invention, the module plug comprises a casing, the casing having a clip for securing to a module jack, a plurality of insertion slots arranged in parallel at a front side thereof for receiving respective terminals in the module jack, and a mounting space defined behind the insertion slots; a circuit board mounted in the mounting space and secured to the casing, the circuit board comprising a plurality of front terminal holes, a plurality of rear terminal holes, and a plurality of mounting holes; a plurality of front terminals and a plurality of rear terminals respectively fastened to the front terminal holes and rear terminal holes on the circuit board, the front terminals being disposed in alignment with the insertion slots on the casing; a top cover is covered on the casing over the circuit board, the front terminals and the rear terminals, the top cover having a plurality of wire grooves at a bottom side thereof; a signal line is fastened to the top cover, the signal line having a plurality of electrical wires respectively fastened to wire grooves on the top cover and forced into contact with the rear terminals respectively. According to another aspect of the present invention, a front terminal rack and a rear terminal rack are respectively fastened to the circuit board to hold the front terminals and the rear terminals on the circuit board, the front terminal rack and the rear terminal rack each having a plurality of downward mounting rods respectively fastened to the mounting holes on the circuit board, a plurality of terminal holes which receive the front terminals and the rear terminals respectively, the terminals holes on the rear terminals rack being arranged in two parallel rows for holding the rear terminals in two parallel rows.